Sonic Team stars in Pinochio!
by Kitsune-FFW
Summary: Sonic team starring in Pinochio! With Metal Sonic as Pinochio, and a familiar face starring as the blue fairy, what chaos can ensue? Chap 4 is up! This is it!
1. Gathering the cast!

I put this up earlier, but for some reason it was removed due to "chat format" I've fixed it up since then, and though it may have turned out like crap, it might actually be funnier. I'll leave that for you to decide. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters, nor do I own Barbie, or Pinocchio itself.

SONIC TEAM starring in-

PINOCHIO!

"There's going to be a lot of bashing in this, I'm guessing." Shadow stated as he walked over.

Yup.

"Anyone in particular…?" Please not me, please not me! Shadow prayed

Don't worry, not you.

"That's a relief." Thank GOD!

Now, I need to collect my cast so they can go over their scripts.

In randomly colored flashes of light, Sonic, Robotnic, Tails, Amy, Rouge and Metal Sonic appear next to Shadow.

"What's up?" the black hedgehog inquired nonchalantly.

"What the heck?" a very ticked-off Robotnik asked.

Tails and Amy were clueless. "0.o?"

Rouge looked around, then pouted. "HEY! Why am _I _here and not that stupid echidna!"

You play the part better. Now, let's get started!

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shadow asked.

I don't think so… Why?

"Nothing, nothing…" said Shadow with a smirk.

0.o? Ohhh-kaaaay… Now, Lights, camera, ACTION!

In a large theater, the curtain opens to show a very crappily made set of a village.

Once upon a time, in a land far away, a man named Robotnik built a robot.

Robotnik posed dramatically. "As God created man in his own image, so shall I create a robot in mine!"

"So you're making an idiot-bot the size of China?" an anonymous voice called from offstage, followed by many snickers.

Robotnik facefaulted. "NO! I'm creating a human genius that will listen to everything I say and WORHIP MEEEEE!"

; I looked at the robot. Ummm… You _do_ know you've created a mechanical hedgehog, right?

Robotnik looked at his creation closely. "What! NOOOO! I'm allergic to metal hedgehogs!"

Umm…. That makes no sense…  
Moving on… When night came, Robotnic wished on a falling star for the robot he created to become a real boy- I mean, hedgehog.

Robotnik stared out the window. "Where are those falling stars?  
… … … … … … … … lalalalala… … … Come on already! ……… FINE! If they won't fall by themselves, I'll make them fall!" Robotnik stormed offstage.

Anyone know what he's doing?

Robotnik returns carrying a bazooka, screaming, "DIE STARS, DIE!" as he shoots at the stars.

The star, which is alive for some reason, shouts, "Stupid scientist! Stars are over a billion miles away!"

But this isn't logical…

The star ponders this for a minute. "Oh crap!" The star gets hit and unfortunately falls. "EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeEEEEEEeeee!"

Robotnik is happy. "Oh YEAH! Two points for me! Do a little dance, do a little dance!" He cries while dancing around the stage.

.- Dear God, that's disturbing. Make the wish already!

Robotnik's wish is obvious. "I wish Sonic would DIEEEEE!"

He can't yet. I'm too busy torturing him.

Offstage, you can hear true blue cry, "WHY MEEEEE?"

More snickers are heard offstage.

Robotnik thinks about it, (its suprising his brain doesn't blow up,) before deciding, "Well, I guess that's ok for the time being…" And with that he goes to bed.

Alright then… After Robotnic fell asleep, a blue sparkly light filled the room. It gathered at a point and turned into…

Sonic appears, wearing a Barbie fairy costume. "Why do you torture me so?" True blue cries.

'Cause it's fun! XP

Sonic sighs dejectedly. "Alright, fine…" He waves a fairy wand in Metal Sonic's general direction. "AWAKE, AND COME TO LIFE! Or whatever the heck I'm supposed to say!"

Metal Sonic, (who has been sitting here this whole time and has actually fallen asleep,) wakes up and yawns. "HEY! I was having a good dream!"

Sonic glares at KSFG. "I've done my job, now I'm outta here!" He yells as he runs offstage.

I'm not done with you until the play is over, Sonic!

A cry of dismay from the blue hedgehog is heard offstage.

Metal Sonic glanced over at Robotnic, who is snoring lustily in the bed. "No way am I staying here alone with that wack-job! I'm leaving!" Metal whispers as he runs out the door.

What insanity will ensue? Will Sonic escape his fairy role? Will I actually finish this fanfiction? You'll find out if you review!

Shadow walks onstage. "Please review. I want to see more Sonic bashing!" he says, smirking evily.

You heard the hedgehog! REVIEW PLEASE!

If you want to see something new,  
Please be kind; Please Review!


	2. IDENITY CRISIS!

**ALRIGHT! **I got five reviews, which I will answer now.

Ryu-Inu: That's what I'm doing now, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Shadow's Dark Angel: If it was only a little funny, if you have any suggestions on how to make it funnier, by all means please tell me. I'm open to criticism.

Super Metal Sonic: Glad you like it so much. Being called super funny is a big boost for my ego. Thanks!

Dragonmaster Kyra: Thank you very much for the kind words and advice. If you want to talk to me about adding your character, please e-mail me so we can talk about it!

And as for Poop464, I hate to say it, but that is my "charming" -sarcastic- brother, and I hope he's more serious about reviewing in the future… though it's not likely…

ON WITH THE SHOW!

"When we left Metal Sonic, he had just run away from Robotnik. Now, he was being chased by something so terrible, so horrible, so fierce, the very name brings shivers down my spine.  
Rabid Metal Sonic Fangirls." (Hereby known as RMSF)

"WE LOVE YOOOUUUUU!" the RMSF cried as they chased after a terrified robot hedgehog.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!" Metal Sonic screamed in fear.

Out of nowhere his rescue came. A gypsy bat ran out of a circle of trailers and cried heroicly, "I'll save you!" She grabbed Metal Sonic and pulled him inside her trailer. She watched the RMSF run by, screaming, "WAIT UP! COME BACK!" as they stampeded into the distance.

After catching his breath, the metal hedgehog grabbed the gypsy bat Rouge in a tight bearhug.

"You just saved my life! Thank you soooo much!"

"Can't… BREATHE!"

"Whoops, sorry." Metal Sonic loosened his death grip on poor Rouge. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well, you can start by helping me steal diamonds! And gems! And other randomly sparkly objects!"

Metal Sonic pondered this for a moment. "Do I get to blow stuff up while doing this?"

"Of course!" Rouge assured him. "Mostly security bots, but there's a lot of that."

"I'm in!" Metal Sonic agreed enthusiasticly.

"WAIT! HOLD EVERYTHING!"

"Who the heck is that?" Rouge and Metal Sonic asked simentaniously.

A pink light gathered in the room, gathering to one point to form…

"I am the Pink Fairy!" Amy exclaimed proudly as she stood in the middle of the stage with a long pink dress on.

"WAIT! Amy, your Sonic's understudy. If you're here, where's he?"

Amy looked uncomfortable. "Sonic's having a bit of an identity crisis, so…"

"Identity crisis? Yeah right!"

Voices are suddenly heard offstage. "SONIC! For the last time, you CANNOT FLY!" Shadow shouts.

"Course I can fly!" Sonic giggles back. "I'm the Blue Fairy!"

"Sonic, get off that ladder RIGHT NOW!"

THUD!

"Shoot." Shadow stuck his head onstage. "Hey, Amy? Did you want your boyfriend back in one piece?"

"What do you mean!" Amy asked worriedly.

"Sonic just fell off the ladder and…" Shadow was cut off by Tail's voice.

"OMG! What happened to Sonic? He's in pieces!"

"NOOOOOO! I'm coming Sonic!" Amy cried, running offstage.

Shadow looked at the remaining actors onstage. "Guess I'll see you later in the play guys!" Shadow exits the stage, while everyone else stares after him.

"Oooh-Kayyy… Well, we can pick off on the scene where the Blue Fairy has just left. Your cue Rouge!"

"M'kay." Rouge turned to face Metal Sonic. "If you don't do my bidding, I'll use you for firewood!" She cackled.

"But that makes no sense!" Metal Sonic argued. "I'm made of metal!"

"I'm just reading the script!" Rouge said defensively. Metal Sonic blinked.

"There's a script?"

…

"I knew I forgot something!"

Out of nowhere, Knuckles runs onstage. "THERE YOU ARE, BAT!"

Rouge runs offstage with a "Meep!"

Knuckles follows closely. "Hey you! Come back with my emeralds!"

Metal Sonic and I stare after them.

"Great. Rouge is gone, Amy, Tails and Shadow are with Sonic at the hospital, and Metal Sonic doesn't have any more solo scenes! We'll have to cut for now."

"FINALLY!" Metal Sonic cheered.

"Kindly review, so I can update."

Please review, this story please rate,  
Five reviews and I'll update!

Chao!


	3. Allergies, and a whale named Fluffy!

Sonic Team does Pinochio! Chapter 3!

YES! I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO TYPE THIS UP!

Now, to answer my reviews.

Saith-chan: Yup, Sonic did that. And unfortunately, unless I feel like getting sued by Sonic's lawyer, I can't hurt him any more since he's in the hospital. TT But I hope you don't suffocate!

Zovexxxdragon: I think you may have gotten the wrong person. I'm not Emily, but I thank you for reviewing my story anyway. I'll see if I can add more scenes. And just a warning; You shouldn't put your first and last name on the internet. If those were fake names, ignore this statement.

Mdizzle: Although I'm sure many would like to see that, Rouge remains unscathed because I need her later. But maybe during the cast party afterwards… (HINT: SPOILER!)

Rei the Hedgehog: What rhymed? 0o?

Ryu-inu: And I'm not done yet!

Shadow's Dark Angel: YAY! It was funnier! I hope this one tops the last two.

AmySonikku: I'm on your favorites? Thanks! That's a huge complement for me!

DragonMaster Kyra: I rule? YAAAAY! Thanks for reviewing. And which character of yours do you want me to put in my story?

Super Metal Sonic: Thank you! That was one of my personal faves too!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"And we're back!"

Metal Sonic stared at me. "But no one's come back yet!"

"I know, but we still have Robotnic, so I've decided to make this a…"

Metal Sonic's eyes widened. "No, you're actually having a…"

_**ROBOTNIC BASHING CHAPTER!**_

"I should have left when I had the chance…" Robotnic cried

"Too late! I just had Metal Sonic lock ALL THE DOORS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!" A strange wind whips up, causing my hair to fly as I cackle evilly. Lightning flashes.

Both Robotnic and Metal Sonic watch with eyes wide in fear. "We need to get a new job…" Metal muttered to himself.

"I agree…" Robotnic nodded.

RA, the Egyptian god of the sun, pops up. "Maybe now you'll think twice about using _my _pyramid for your secret base! HAH!"

Everyone stares as Ra disappears.

"And now to something completely different. Well, anyway, let's get started! Lights, camera, ACTION!"

We open to find Robotnic waking up only to see that…

"MY BEAUTIFUL CREATION! It's MISSING!" Robotnic cried. "I must find it!"

And so, Robotnic trekked on to find Metal Sonic, even though he was allergic to him. He searched the highest mountains…

"But I'm allergic to high places!" Robotnic complained.

And he searched the low plains…

"I'm allergic to low places too!" Robotnic whined.

(Sigh) Migraine developing… He searched for days and nights, never faltering, never fearing, never…-

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Robotnic screamed suddenly, sending the Nararator that no one knew about into insanity.

NEVER GETTING LESS ANNOYING!

Startled by the narrators tone, Robotnic shut up.

Finally! Geeze… Anyway, he searched until he reached the sea, and got some crazy idea that a Metal Hedgehog would want to go to sea. Which makes absolutely no sense.

Robotnic jumps into the ocean, screaming, "I'll save you, Metal Sonic!" He immediately sinks.

Well, I'm sure that that was no surprise to anyone! In the water, he was devoured by a giant whale named…

Fluffy!

Robotnic was still underwater when he spoke. "Fluffy? O0oOo0 What kind of 0oo0oO name is that oo0oO for a giant whale? o0O0o

As he said that, he was eaten by Fluffy.

Fluffy swallows Robotnic.

"Geeze! It's about time! I mean really! Is that wuss allergic to everything?" I cry in exasperation.

"So, I guess this chapter is over, since Robotnic's dead?" Metal asked.

"I'm not quite dead yet!" Robotnic screamed from the belly of Fluffy.

"Hey! Only one Monty Python joke per chapter!"

"No fair!" Robotnic cries.

"Well, suck it up! XP Anyway, Review and I'll update! PLEASE?"

Reviews! (Sung to Row, row, row your boat)

Please, please, please review!  
Kindly make my day!  
And if you want to earn chapter four,  
Reviewings the only way!

CHAO!


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Team Does Pinochio! Chapter 3!

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I lost my notebook, so I couldn't update without the story… TT

Answering reviews!

7898786657807? Some kind of code? 0.o?

Princess Lady Subaru: YAY! A cookie! Though I probably don't deserve it for not updating for so long… Thanks!

Hammy ham ham: That's crazy… And rabid hamsters are scary…o.o Hope I haven't lost my chance at getting on your favorites. .;

As Hammy Ham Ham says… CHAPTER FOUR WILL ENSUE…. NOW!

CHAPTER FOUR!

At long last, all the characters have finally come back. Tails, Amy, Rouge, Metal and Shadow lounge about backstage. RL2 Bounces in.  
"Glad you guys are back! How's Sonic? Should I expect any lawsuits soon?"  
"He's at the hospital, getting stitches and casts. Looks like Amy will have to fill in for awhile…" Shadow yawns.  
"Oh joy." --;  
"Did someone call me?" Everyone turns to see a young girl with long brown hair and green eyes appear. She looks about 9 years old, and is wearing a red dress decorated with flowers. A rose is tucked behind her ear.  
"Who the hell are you, and how'd you get into my head?"  
"This is your head!" Amy yells. "That explains a lot!"  
RL2 glares at her, setting her on fire. As Amy runs off screaming bloody murder, RL2 turns back to the newcomer. The girl curtsies.  
"I'm Joy! My last landlord kicked me out, so I was wondering if there was any room in your head for another voice!" (A/N: I wrote this when I was still hearing voices, and this really did happen!)  
"Hmmm…. I don't know… You may have to ask Anna and Rennack.  
Joy jumps for… well, joy. "Ok!" She disappears to look for said head voices.  
The rest of the cast stares.  
"So _that's_ how it's done!" Shadow says.  
--; "Um, back to the show. We'll open at where Metal Sonic runs into the Trickster and his friend. Ready? ACTION!"  
The curtain opens to show Metal Sonic walking along a field. The narrarator begins.  
'Metal Sonic had no sooner gotten away from the caravan and its owner when he suddenly ran into a Faiker and his assistant.'  
At that moment, Rouge walks on stage with Tails in tow. "Excuse me!"  
'Oh, sorry. Correction, a Faiker and _her_ assistant.  
"Much better." Rouge walks up to Metal. "Hello friend!"  
Metal blinks. "Weren't you just trying to kill me earlier?"  
"I know. It's a Stupid Plot Device that RL2 put in.  
"HEY!" RL2 intercedes. "I like plot devices!"  
Rouge rolls her eyes. "Whatever… Anyway, how would you like to-  
"CUT! Tails, what are you doing!"  
Tails looks up. "I'm studying this flower and recording the 300,500 uses for its pollen. Use one: Poison Ivy treatment. Use two: A poison. Use three…"  
The rest of the cast glares at RL2. "YOU HAD TO GET HIM STARTED, DIDN'T YOU!"  
--; "Technical difficulties, please stand by… We'll keep going when Tails shuts up…"  
"Use 13: Heals eyesight. Use 14:…"  
"MAKE IT STOP!

A considerable amount of time later…

Tails was still droning on… "Use 300,500: It can make people shut up."  
RL2 groans. "Wish we had known that earlier."  
Metal unplugs his ears. "It's about time!"  
"Tails, in this play, you're an _assistant_! You're supposed to be, well, kinda dumb.  
"But… But…-"  
Abruptly, the plant comes flying in from offstage. It hits Tails and he immediately shuts up.  
"Waddaya know? It really does work!" Shadow calls from offstage.  
"Thank Ra… Alright, pick up where we left off!"  
"zzZz… ZzZzz…. Zzz…"  
RL2 grabs a megaphone. "WAKE UP ROUGE!"  
Rouge wakes up, startled. "WHAT? WHO? RABID HAMSTERS?" (Thanks, Hammy Ham Ham! )  
"We're picking up where we left off."  
"Oh, ok." Rouge clears her throat. "Hey, little boy!"  
"Sorry, I don't want any." Metal answers automatically. Everyone but Metal face faults.  
Rouge un-facefaults."You mean that you don't want this ticket to the land where boys never grow up?" She pulls an Ace of Spades out of her pocket.  
"Not really…"  
"There'll be booze and hot chicks!" Rouge tempts him, waving the ace around in his face.  
"GIMMIE THAT!" Metal shouts, launching himself at the ticket. He begins to pet it. "My preciousssss….."  
"That's the LAST time I let Metal watch LOTR!" RL2 swears.  
Everyone sweatdrops. ('cept for Metal and RL2.)  
The strange narrator returns!  
'Ok… So Metal Sonic followed the Faiker and her assistant to a large island. This was the land where boys never grew up. This was…  
Peter Pan flies in out of nowhere. "NEVERLAND!"  
RL2 grabs a bazooka (That just happened to be lying around…) "DIIIIEEEEEE!" She shoots Peter.  
"NOOOO!" Peter Pan explodes. Everyone sweatdrops and backs away from RL2.  
'This was The Carnival Of Youth!'  
Metal walks into the carnival and sees a poster. "Who the hell calls a carnival with girls in cat suits The Carnival of Youth?"  
Shadow walks on stage wearing a business suit. "Hello, you must be new here!"  
Metal stares at him. "Ok, this isn't right. Shadow, I hate to say it bud, but this is The Carnival of _Youth_, and you're at least fifty years old!  
"That's because those G.U.N. idiots thought I was dangerous… those dolts…" Shadow begins muttering curses under his breath. Metal sweatdrops.  
"Alright then… I guess that's ok… But what are you doing here?"  
Shadow draws himself to his full height. "I am the owner of this carnival, and since you're a good friend of mine, I'll let you in on a little secret." He looks around secretively. However, no one else is on stage 'cause RL2 can't afford any actors aside from those of the Sonic Crew. He continues. "The kids here turn into donkeys that I can sell at a great price, so I make tons of money!"  
Metal stares at him in horror. "So I'm gonna turn into an ass!"  
"Course not! You're a robot, and so are not affected by the horrible genetic mutation ray located in the facilities. Anywhoozles-"  
"Hey! That's my sisters word!" a clueless RL2 shouts. Shadow rolls his eyes.  
"Anywhoozles, I came to offer you a proposition to be job partners."  
"Under one condition…" Metal says.

And the next day…

"Why are we here? I thought the play was over!" Amy says, referring to herself, Tails, and Sonic, who had received invites to the theater. Shadow runs in, carrying a huge blue gun.  
"PREPARE TO DIE, SUCKERS!"  
"Hey! Give me back my mega buster!" Someone calls. Everyone looks on as Megaman (The old one, where he's a robot,) runs onstage.  
"Give me that!" He says, snatching the gun away from Shadow. He charges it up, and points it at the hedgehogs face. "You're lucky I don't kill you, you $# rodent!" Megaman storms off, fuming. Everyone stares…  
Metal walks onstage. "Hey Shadow! Here's the donkey-fier gun!" He tosses a blue gun to Shadow that is an exact replica of the one Shadow had earlier.  
"Oh… kaaaay…." Shadow clears his throat. "Anyway, prepare to die!" He shoots the Donkey-fier gun at Amy, Tails, and Sonic. The three of them turn into donkeys.  
Metal turned to Shadow. "Why did you say 'prepare to die'? You were turning them into donkeys."  
"'Prepare to die' is a better threat than, 'Prepare to become an ass!'" Shadow explains.  
"Oh, ok." Metal thinks for a moment. "Hey! How'd we get away with this when the Authoress still needs them?"  
Shadow points to RL2 in her director's chair. She's snoring… Loudly. Metal sweatdrops.  
"I see… Shall we end this play then?"  
Shadow shrugs. "Sure. I'll take over for that narrarator guy, since he seems to have disappeared." He clears his throat. "And we lived happily ever after with no co-stars, ('cept maybe Rouge, cause she's hot!) and a heck-of-a lot of money. THE END!

Yes folks... thats it. I have a feeling some people aren't that happy. This was actually supposed to be three-four chapters, but I figured since I havn't updated in forever, better put it up all at once...

I hope you liked it. If you didn't... I can't say I blame you...

See ya!


End file.
